


First Heat

by devotedtodean



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jared is eighteen, Jensen is fourteen, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Jensen, a/b/o fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a normal Omega. He is fourteen and enjoys spending time with his friends. His older brother Josh attends an Alpha only school and has made a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone *unfortunately* 
> 
> This is all just a figment of my filthy imagination.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> Xoxo

 

 

 

The day started like any other. Jensen showered, pulled on jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and shoved his books into his school bag before going down for breakfast.

His brother Josh was already slathering waffles with syrup. Unlike Jensen, Josh had to wear a uniform to school as he attended Collins Academy, one of the alpha only schools, where he was a senior. Because Jensen was an omega he went to a regular high school with other omegas and betas.

At almost fifteen the only things Jensen enjoyed doing were hanging out with his friends and of course, jerking off, he was a teenager after all. He hadn't had his first heat yet so he felt no urge to date but touching himself to thoughts of one of the bigger betas in school like Ty or Mark, yeah, that was hot! 

 

 

Donna Ackles sat at the kitchen table with her sons, cradling her morning coffee as the boys ate.

"Mom, there's a new guy at school I've been talking too, he's on the basketball team too. Can he come over after school today?" Josh shovelled in another mouthful of pancakes.

"I don't see why not. Ask him to stay for tea if you like, I'm making pot roast." Donna smiled.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" 

"Mom, where's Mack?" Jensen asked, realising that he hadn't seen his little sister yet.

Donna laughed. "Where she usually is when Chris is coming to walk to school with you, hiding in her room."

"It's not like your friend doesn't know about the huge crush she has on him, it's sooo obvious!" Josh added.

"Mack!" Jensen shouted. "Come down. He isn't even here yet!"

The soft footsteps of a twelve year old girl could be heard on the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom the front door knocked and the youngest of the Ackles family shrieked and fled back to her room.

Laughing loudly Jensen opened the door. The soft eyes of the beta on the step looked confused. "Am I missing something?"

"Just my little sister having a meltdown."

"You shouldn't tease her Jen. Who can blame her for thinking  _this,"_ he motioned to himself. "looks good!"

When Jensen went to grab his bag and kiss his mom goodbye Chris shouted up the stairs; "Good morning Mack, bet you look real pretty today!"

A loud squeak could be heard followed by the slamming of a door.

 

                    ********************

 

Jensen sat with his friends in the cafeteria. "Are any of you free tonight? My brother's bringing some knot-head friend over so I thought maybe the arcade?"

"Sorry man." Chris apologised. "Family dinner, out of town relatives visiting."

"Yeah, I have plans too," Danni told him. "Girls sleepover."

"Hey, I'm an omega who likes boys, surely I can come!" Jensen objected.

"Fraid not Jen. If it was up to me yeah, but it's at Sandy's house and her folks said no boys allowed."

Jensen looked at Tom. " Ok Welling whaddya say? You, me and a tub of quarters?"

Tom struggled with the wrapper on his candy bar." Sorry Jensen. I kinda have a date tonight."

Shocked looks were exchanged around the table. Tom was a pretty but quiet omega who had never shown any interest in dating even though he had been through two heat cycles already.

"Who's your date with?" Danneel spoke first.

Tom smiled shyly. "Gen Cortese. We're going to see a movie."

Jensen choked on his soda. "But she's a junior at Collins! An alpha!"

"But she's also sweet and funny and really pretty." Tom jumped to his date's defence.

"Sounds like this isn't your first date?" Danni grinned.

The blue eyed omega blushed. "It's our third."

Chris nudged Jensen and winked. "Third date huh, we all know what that means don't we?"

Tom's jaw dropped. "N, No. I'm only fifteen, I'm not ready for that yet!" He panicked.

Chris shrugged. "Yeah but she's an alpha. She thinks with her knot."

"Yeah." Jen agreed. "No way I'm letting one of those douches near me!"

"Guys!" Danneel chided. "Stop scaring him." She rested a hand on their friends back. "Don't worry Tom. I'm sure Gen will be a perfect lady, but, you are taking your suppressants right? Just in case?"

"Oh this is just great!" Jensen complained loudly. "You have a dinner," he nodded at Chris. "You have a girly night," now at Danni, "and Tom's gonna get laid!" Tom gulped. " So now I have to spend the evening with my ass of a brother and his stupid knot-head friend!"

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Jensen was studying in his room when he heard Josh come back from school. "Mom, we're here!"

He got up to shut his bedroom door. He didn't want to have to put up with Josh's annoying big brother shit. Just as he reached the door he inhaled the most delicious scent he had ever known. It was definately  _not_ his mothers pot roast! It was heavy with musk, spices and something that reminded him of the beach after a storm. It was a scent that called to the young omega and had his cock hard in zero to thirty.

Jensen slammed the door and leant against it. He heard two sets of footsteps come up the stairs and took deep breaths to calm the manic butterflies that had taken flight in his stomach. The problem with that was, now he was breathing more deeply, the heavenly smell, which was getting stronger now, was causing Jensen's head to swim and he gasped as a sudden gush of fluid soaked the back of his jeans and his hard dick throbbed painfully.

One set of feet stopped directly outside Jensen's bedroom door and the blonde boy could hear someone sniff the air. Could someone else smell the perfect aroma too? Jen hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath but when he took in a lungful of air his knees went weak and he collapsed to the floor, biting on his fist to stifle a moan as more slick escaped him.

The omega heard his brother's muffled voice coming from down the hall. "Jared! What're you doing man, I've got the game set up."

"Coming Josh." The voice was deep and smooth and made Jensen's skin itch as he crawled away from the door and over to his bed.

As the footsteps receeded from his door Jensen ripped his pants and briefs down, the wet material clinging to his pale thighs. Once on his bed Jen touched a finger to his asshole and found slick still leaking out.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed before shoving his fist into his mouth again. His heat, his first heat! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Everyone said he would feel it coming on, small warnings beginning a week or so before it hit full on, but he'd felt nothing. This was sudden, this was now! He wasn't prepared.

He felt...empty, aching and..God it hurt! Jensen pushed his finger into his ass slowly and it was swallowed up. He moaned softly and added a second finger, pumping them more quickly in and out now, he felt slick dripping down his hand.

"Jesus!" The boy gasped moving the fist from his mouth to tightly grip his cock. He jerked it firmly as he buried his fingers inside himself. He bit his lip hard to keep from crying out as he came.

The orgasm was little relief but at least Jensen's skin felt slightly less itchy and tight but his erection wasn't softening.

He sat up and pulled on some sweats. Opening his door just a crack he peeked out and, seeing the hallway was clear, dashed across to the bathroom. Showering quickly to wash away all traces of cum and slick, Jensen kept the water cold hoping to cool down his overheated body. The spray of water on his sensitive cock didn't help though and he soon felt the need to jerk off again. Once again he came quickly but this time his hard-on did subside a little.

When he turned the water off there was a loud knock on the bathroom door. "Jenny! Mom says food's ready, stop rubbing one out and come downstairs."

Jensen's skin flushed with guilt before realising that there was no way Josh could know what he'd been doing. His brother was just being a dick.

"I'll be down in a minute," he called back. "And don't call me Jenny!"


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Jensen dried off and dressed in t-shirt and shorts, desperate to keep his temperature down. He could already feel sweat rolling down between his shoulder blades.

As his feet left the last step of the staircase he heard a deep, rumbling laugh. His chest constricted and what little air he could get into his lungs brought with it the delicious scent, strong and overpowering.

He needed to speak to his mother. She was omega too and might know why his heat had struck so suddenly, she might also have some supps he could take to lessen his symptoms.

Jensen stumbled towards the kitchen and the table where his family sat. "Mom!" he called out. "I need to talk to you!" The young omega stopped in the doorway, his legs buckled beneath him and he gripped tightly to the door frame to keep himself upright.

There was a large boy sat with his back to him so all that Jen could see were broad shoulders encased in a white cotton shirt, dark hair curling at the collar and long legs in grey slacks stretched out under the table. The same school uniform his brother wore. The deep laugh was coming from this boy, and so too Jensen realised, was the heavenly scent. 

It all made sense now! But before Jensen could wrap his head around it he groaned as his hole fluttered leaking a gush of slick again. The stranger at the kitchen table stopped laughing instantly and sat ram rod straight in his chair. Jensen saw the boys shoulders rise as he inhaled deeply.

He was vaguely aware of his mother asking if he was ok but he couldn't answer. His eyes on the boy with glossy chestnut hair who was slowly turning in his chair to look at Jensen.

Fox-like hazel eyes glinted as they met Jensen's peridot green stare. The boy stood up and he was tall, so so tall. Jensen saw strong muscles flex beneath the tight white shirt.

Jensen gasped as yet more slick ran down the back of his thighs and his cock was so hard it hurt!

"Jared? Jared! What are you doing?" Josh's voice was only an echo in the background as the stranger moved towards him as a predator moved towards prey.

"Jared" Jensen whispered as the strikingly handsome boy advanced. "Alpha."

"Jensen?" His mother was rising from the table as Jared reached her youngest son.

"Jensen." The name rolled off Jared's tongue before he growled roughly "Mate!" He pulled Jen to him, hands tearing at the younger boys clothes as their mouths collided in a frenzy of tongues and teeth.

A hand gently touched Jared's shoulder and he span around growling low in his throat, waiting for Josh to challenge him. "My Omega!" 

Josh nodded. "I get it, I do but for God's sake don't claim him right here, not in front of mom and Mack. Try and take it upstairs...please."

Realisation flickered across Jared's eyes for a second as Jensen clung to him, mouthing at his neck. He could he see the Ackles females, the shocked expressions on their faces. He abruptly nodded at Josh and against all his instincts crying  _Nownownow!_ he manouvered the small omega out of the room and up the stairs. Still unable to stop shedding both their  clothes though, as he did not want to waste time once they were alone.

 

 

Once they were behind Jensen's bedroom door and both now naked, Jared threw Jensen onto the bed and climbed on after him. "Fucking beautiful omega." Jared nipped at the younger teens throat. "I could smell you earlier, breathed in your sweet scent from the hallway. Nearly popped my knot right outside your door." Jared grunted as his long fingers wrapped around Jensen's pretty pink omega cock.

Jensen moaned loudly, and as he thrust into Jared's fist more slick poured from his hole onto the sheets below. Jared slid his free hand under Jensen's ass. "Oh fuck you're so wet" pushing a finger straight inside Jensen and feeling the tight, slippery heat surrounding it Jared groaned and Jen keened beneath him and pushed back, his cock still throbbing in Jared's hand.

"Can't wait Jensen. I need to be inside you!" Jared was flipping Jensen onto his hands and knees.

"Yes, God! Please Alpha! Jared...fuck me!" Jensen begged pushing his ass back towards Jared. Kneeling behind the blonde boy Jared rubbed his large cock head over Jensen's rim causing another gush of slick to run down Jensen's thighs and pool in the crook of his knees. It eased the way for the older boys thick dick to slide into Jensen's channel.

"Oh, oh Jensen! So fucking tight for me! Oh shit you're a virgin!" Jared gasped pushing through constricting muscle smoothly but slowly until his entire giant alpha cock was deep inside Jensen.

"Shit! So big Jared! Nnggh." The younger boy panted. "Claim me!"

Jared grunted loudly and fucked into the omega hard and fast giving him no time to adjust but that was what Jensen needed, his Alpha fucking him roughly through his heat. Jensen howled and wept with agonising pleasure as he felt his orgasm rip through every fibre of his body. Cum splattered the sheets beneath his untouched cock and slick squelched out of his ass with every hard thrust Jared made into him.

" Oh fuck Jensen yes! My hot little mate." Jared's thrusts turned into a grinding motion and Jensen felt a large pressure pushing against his rim. "Gonna knot you up so damn good Jen," Jared growled. " Breed you full of pups my beautiful little mate."

Jensen cried out as Jared's knot finally entered him and he felt it begin to swell." Yes Jesus yes! You're knot feels sooo good.." he moaned.

"Ugghh Fuck!" Jared gasped loudly as he came, hot semen slicking Jensen's inner walls. Jared draped himself over Jensen's back and bit down hard where shoulder met neck. "Mate!"

His knot was putting direct pressure on Jensen's prostate and it forced another orgasm out of the omega. Jared reached around to wrap a large hand around his lover's cock, stroking him through the aftershocks of his second climax, all the while Jared's dick pulsed more cum deep into Jensen's ass.

 

Jared eased Jensen over onto his his side so they could lie comfortably, tied together for however long it took for Jareds knot to deflate. Jared's hand stroked softly over the omegas stomach. "Mate?"

Jensen smiled. He liked the way Jared said that word. "Yes my Alpha?"

"Something has me puzzled. Why would your family let an unmated alpha into their house when they had an omega in heat. They should have known better."

Jensen chuckled. The action forcing more cum from Jared's cock and the older boy moaned. "Sorry." Jensen apologised. "I wasn't in heat. It only struck when I caught your scent and then well.....slick central." He shrugged. "It's my first heat."

"  _I_ triggered you're first heat?" Jensen could tell that Jared was grinning when he spoke.

"Don't sound so smug about it...Alpha." Jensen smirked.

Jared pulled the blonde boy closer and snuggled into his neck. "Do we  _have_ to go back downstairs when we're untied. I don't think I can face your family."

Jensen sighed. "Yeah. I guess we've got some explaining to do. Oh God I've just thought...Chris is gonna have a field day when he hears about this!"

"Who's Chris?" Jealousy rippled through Jared.

"Don't worry mate. You'll meet my best friend soon enough and then you'll wish you hadn't. For now, maybe, can we sleep?  I'm kinda tired. I had my first heat, met my Alpha mate and lost my virginity in the space of two hours."

They cuddled together and Jensen was just drifting off to sleep when something occured to him. 

"Did you say PUPS!?" 

 


End file.
